pretendientes de un Asesino? liu homicidal x jeff the killer yaoi
by morti-sama
Summary: que ocurre cuando te mandan a capturar a un asesino
1. Chapter 1

pretendientes de un Asesino? liu homicidal x jeff the killer

que pasa cuando te mandan a capturar a un asesino del cual te vuelves su pretandiente y ensima tus 3 mejores amigos se vuelben tu competencia

e de aclarar que es el intro


	2. que capturaremos a quien?

que capturaremos a quien?

En una noche de otoño, exactamente algunas personas y figuas se dirigian a un lugar en especifico para ser exactos en la odapyc organización de ayuda psicológica y contencion .  
>Esa organización se dedicaba a ayudar y a contener amenazas de la humanidad como : disque moustros , psicópatas, asesinos, o cosas que la humanidad se niega a aceptar .<br>En la organización odapyc en la oficina sentral de asignacion

Jefe; bueno equipo ss se encargaran  
>De una mision de captura. De rango s.<br>Jack : y bueno a quien capturaremos como para que el rango de la mision se superior a la **a**  
>jefe : bueno ese es el pequeño problema creo que todos los presentes lo conocen es mas creo que todos en el esta organización y parte del mundo lo conoce o a oido hablar de el<br>Slenderman: y de quien se trata que lo hizo hablar de mas no es como si fuera la gran cosa  
>jefe: bueno vamos directo al grano al que tienen que capturar es el famoso asesino <strong>Jeff the killer<strong>  
>Liu homicidal: que eso no es posible el esata muerto<br>Ben drawen: liu tiene razon el esta muerto ase algunos años murio lo asesinoron o algo parecido  
>Jefe: bueno agarrense de su silla ya que les dire lo que esta pasando. Bueno ase algunos meses hubo algunos asesinatos y eran parecidos<br>A los que jeff asia pero no le dinos importancia luego un sobteviviente de una masacre de 23 alumnos nos dijo que el que los mato tinia una sudadera blanca dijo que sus manos eran blancas al igual que su rostro no tenia parpados y su boca estaba cortada de lado a lado comformando una sonrisa el pudo detallarlo tando gracias aque se escondoio bajo 2 cadáveres .  
>Jack:pero pudo ser un tipo que queria pareserse a el un afisionada<br>Jefe: nosotros pensamos lo mismo , pero dias despues nos llego unA llamada de un asesinato cuando la policia fue tos murieron tratando de atraparlo su fuerza velocidad no era humana y el ultimo policia que seguia bibi antes de morir el dijo que su voz era igual al pronunciar **go to spleep**el lo supo porque el fue umo de los pocos que años atras sobrevivio a su presencia y si fuera un aficionado lo hubiera diferenciado facil mente ya que el tubo un truma con ese asesino pero hubo un echo aterrador que nos dijonal final fue _el ya supero el límite humano ahora puede manipular su cuerpo a la perfecion con una fuerza brural y una velocidad que puede romper la barrera de sonido_asi que como un humano comun y corriente No lo ba a poder frenar ustedes son los unicos que pueden asi que asectan la mision  
>Todos: <strong>si<strong>

Continuara


	3. operacion cajk

operación cajk

*En la casa de liu homicidal*

Liu: jmm- sostenido una foto-mm me pregunto cual sera lo que reaultara de este trabajo ja parece que jugabas al muerto hermanito

*en la organización*

Liu homicidal: chicos nos bamos

Ben drawned : si

Slenderman: esto sera facil tratandose de nosotros

Jack eyelles: pus ovio se trata de un crepy

Liu homicidal : les pido que no se lo tomen tan a la ligera por lo que se ve ya sobrevivo a 3 personas que lo an intentado y casi matado.

Todos :si

*en el bosque*

Liu homicidal: hey y el rasriador que nos dieron para poder hubicarlo

Slenderman: esto muestra 4 direcciones posibles

Liu homicidal: cual ?

Slenderman: la iglesia en la poniente 5 , el bosque morfo, el calle jon de gratis 12 y el templo mormon en la 3 oriente

Liu: realmente es raro

Jack eyelles: que raro que ayan reducido un radio completo de 997 kilómetros 4 posibles lugares donde se encuentre el asesino

Liu homicidal: tienes razón pero porqué Jeff iria a una iglesia o a un tenplo de mormón

Ben drawned: eso lo deberias saber tú ya que tú eres su hermano no

Liu homicidal: -se voltea y se pone serio y con una voz seca-eso que do en el pasado el no es mi hermano mi hermano murio ase 6 años

Ben drawned:no estoy seguro que el es tu hermano o-le jalan asia atrás_

Jack eyelles:mira ben calladito te vez mas bonito

Ben drawned:no pero estoy seguro que jeff the killer es el hermano de liu

Jack eyelles:-se pega una palmada en la cabeza-esque acaso no lo entiendes a lo que liu se refiere es que para el su hermano ya esta muerto ya que ase 6 años jeff mato a su familia y trto de matar a liu y pilor eso para liu jeff ya esta muerto

Ben drawned:a pus si melo pones asi ya lo entendi

Jack eyelles:aaay-pone cara de caso perdido_

Slenderman: bueno entonces a donde vamos primero

Liu homicidal: a la iglesia

Jack eyelles :no que era raro que jeff pudiera estar ai como puedes decir que bayamos ai primero

Liu homicidal:-actitud de líder-porque es el primero de la lista

Jack eyelles: que enserio si esas son como toma las decisiones un lider hasta ben podría serlo

Liu homicidal: además jack nuestro deber no es a un solo lugar cres que nos encontrariamos a nuestro odjetivo a la vuelta de la esquina tenemos que revisar todos los lugares en la lista y si es nesesario todo el radio de posibilidades hasta atrapar a nustro objetivo

*con ben y slenderman*

Ben drawned: -susurrando- oyes slenderman que me abra querido decir jack ase rato

Slenderman:simple que eres tarado y no eres rápido para entender las cosas

Ben drawned:oye

*en la iglesia*

?:padre jose

Jose:si hijo a que has venido a qui ya es muy tarde

?:lose padre se que esta apunto de cerrar pero cree que antes me podría confesar

Jose:claro claro hijo sigueme-lo guía_

* en frente se la iglesia*

Slenderman: bueno es esa iglesia

Liu homicidal: bueno y que esperamos entremos porlo que veo sigue abierto

*ya adentro de *

Jose:ave maria purisima que tienes que contarme

?:padre he pecado y te confieso el unico perdon que busco es el de una persona de la cual que si me perdona no importaria pudrirme en el infierno despues ya que he comitido demasiados pecados

*con el equipo ss*

Se empiezana adentrara donde se esta yebando a cabo la confesión

Liu:*esa voz*chicos retrocedan todos detras de mi, empieza la operación cajk cartuar a jeff the killer


	4. esto fue demasiado facil?

esto fue demasiado facil?

Jose:hijo no entiendo cuando uno se viene a confesar busca al perdon de dios

?: padre siempre voy con capucha para que nadie me vea pero usted me vio y creo que usted sabe quien soy entonses porque no corrio al verme

Jose: hijo no bi que tuvieras intenciones malas y todos son vienvenidos a la casa del señor

Jeff the killer

Jeff.t.k:padre digame amar a un hermano como algo mas que solo fraternal y el siendo hombre como yo es pecado

Jose:hijo para dios amar no es pecado

Jeff.t.k:entonces los pecados que e cometido a sido matar cree que alguna vez mi hermano me perdone

Jose:hijo todos merecemos perdon al estar arrepentidos

Jeff.t.k:pero cree que me perdone a pesar de lo que hize

Jose: hijo talvez tarde tiempo pero no veo que se as mala persona asi que si

Jeff.t.k:grasias padre

CON EL EQUIPO SS

Liu: chicos el dispositivo de gas

Slenderman: toma-le da la granada de gas-

Liu :a la cuenta de 3 soltare el dispositivo y entraremos en accion

Todos:si

Liu: se an cudadosoa

Ben drawned:1

Jack eyelles:2

Con jeff.t.k y el padre jose

Jeff.t.k:*balla balla a si que an venido por mi bueno el juego liu esperame*padre jose ballase o puede salir lastimado

Jose:suerte hijo-se va corriendo-

Con El equipo ss

liu:*pero que porque jeff no mato al padre y dejo que se fuera y que demonios asi confesandose*3-salta y suelta el dispositivo-

El gas se expande los 4 del equipo ss sueltan cadenas y en vuelben a jeff este no opone resistencia y porlo tanto cae al suelo

Slenderman: es mi imaginacion o esto fue demasiado facil-

Jeff.t.k: bueno que comienze el juego-se pone de rodillas _

Liu :*jeff me parte aser esto y no llorar pero no puedo mostrarte debilidad eres un psicópata * jeff the killer que das arrestado por variados asesinatos y siendo una ameneza bendras con nosotros alguna odjecion

Jeff.t.k.: asecto los cargos y hola denuevo hermano-mira a slender-slenderman-mira a ben- ben drawned-mira a jack- y jack eyelles un gusto verlos de nuevo _

Slenderman: camina

Todos comensaro a caminar a el equipo ss le resulto rara el echo de que jeff no pusiera resistencia

*llegan do a solo 1km de la base*

Jeff se de tiene repentinamente y ve la luna

Jack eyelles: hey que pasa ¿por que te detienes?

Jeff.t.k:solo quiero ver la luna por ultima vez antes de mi encierre

Liu:no somos tan inhumanos como tu para encerrarte

Jeff.t.k: oo porfavor ustedes no lo aran pero **odapyc**si lo hara enserio  
>Creen que me ban a ayudar me van a trtar peor que un animal.<p>

Ben drawned:en tonces porque carajos te dejaste capturar en serio todos nos dimos cuenta por favor el gran jeff the killer nos dijeron que eras mas fuerte y veloz

PUm fish

De un momento a otro jeff se abia liberado de las cadenas y aparecio frente a ben en to ocurrio en un segundo super sonico

Ben:-se cae asia atras en su trasero-pero que

Jeff:no me subestimes-puso sus brazos asia ben_

Ben drawned:que

Jeff.t.k:no creo que llegando a **odapyc** sea muy reconfortante que balla pasiandome como pedro por su casa

Jack eyelles: pero que carajo pasa con tigo se supone que cuando una persona a la cual lo ban a llevar a contener y a curar se supone que debería escapar al ser un asesino psicópata y no deberia primero dejarse capturar y 2 al soltarse no deberia dejarse encadenar-grito exaltado_

Jeff.t.k:una vez me enseñaron a aceptar mi destino y recibir el golpe  
>Y no huir de algo inevitable<p>

Slenderman :inevitable dices?

Jeff.t.k: inevitable porque no iban a parar hasta casarme y otra yo necesito saber si el podra..solo quizas el punto esque nesecito aser algo que deje inconcluso

Liu:i se puede saber el porque o que dejaste inconcluso

Jeff.t.k:por lo que veo sera deficil nisiquiera me volteas a ver-

Liu:a que te re-in terrumpido por alguien_

?:chicos que asen aqui


	5. pero que carajos haces aqui

pero que carajos hacen a qui

?:chicos que asen a qui

Liu: toby que haces aqui no deverias estar con los proxy's a en la reavilitacion

Toby: ya terminaron y me mandaron a buscarlos ya que aparecieron en el radar y que les dijera que el sujeto ira a la sala s-10

Ben drawned :un momento pero esa sala es la de interrogacion de ultimo nivel no se deberia llevar a la sala z-10

Toby : los del rango superior me dijeron que tenian que llevarlo ahi primero

Liu : y que carajos se suponen que le preguntaran como asesino a gente inocente o mejor a un con que fuerza a clavado el cuchillo o si se mide para desmenbrar a personas

Ticci tobi : yo no tengo idea ok solo recibi una orden al y gual que estudes si quieres preguntar de que se trata esa interrogacion dile al jefe el fue quién dio la orden directa yo me quede confundido pero me dijeron que lo llevaran lo mas rapido posible

Jack eyelles : bueno sera mejor irnos

Todos se dirijieron a odapyc el equipo ss se habian quedado pensando ese extraño momento las preguntas se hacian en la mente del equipo ss ¿por que no se escapo ? ¿acaso era un plan ? y mas importante ¿por que no nos a lastimado o atacado si tiene tanta fuerza y velocidad?

-legando a odapyc-

La mayoría se quedaba biendo a jeff de forma sorpresiva y con la boca abierta pero nadie se atrevía a hablar el ambiente era tenso se asia difícil respirar cuando el equipo llebo a jeff a la sala se encontraro a su jefe

Liu : jefe que esta pasando por que jeff tiene que estar a qui

Jefe :-se queda mirando a jeff- general - asiente_

A jeff se lo llevan varias personas a la sala lo amordazaron en una silla y tres cinturones de cuero ajustados por cada pierna en los brazos otros tres cinturones por cada uno mas y en los ante brazos dos cinturones por cada uno otros tres en el pecho y la cintura y unq cadena de castigo en su cuello lo dejaron inmovilizado por completo.

Liu : jefe que significa esto que es lo que le quieren preguntar


	6. salas aviso leer

Salas aviso leer

Bueno como en odapyc sira por salas

Les dire que significa cuando se diga como h-6 o algo asi

Primero los numeros

1:nivel bajo de cualquier tipo de ocupacion

2:nivel bajo de relleno del 1

3:nivel medio de cualquier tipo de Ocupación

4:nivel medio de relleno del 3

5: nivel alto de cualquier tipo ocupación

6:nivel de relleno del 5

7:nivel intensibo de dosis baja de cualquier tipo de ocupacion

8:nivel de relleno de 7

9:nivel intesibo de dosis alta

10:nivel ss alto rango intensibo - nivel peligroso precaucion

A hora la letras

Nivel A: la seguridad del edificio

Nivel B: area de sicologos

Nivel C: area medica general

Nivel d: area de medicina general

Nivel e : nivel de atención medica a mujeres

Nivel f : nivel de atención medica a hombres

Nivel g : nivel de medicina espesial para mujeres

Nivel h : nivel de medicina especial para hombres

Nivel i : area de terapias

Nivel j : area de actividades recreativas

Nivel k : area de actividades recreativas en arie libre

Nivel l : area de contencion

Nivel m : area de odservacion

Nivel n : area de experimentacion

Nivel o : area quimica de curas

Nivel p : area de asignacion de curas

Nivel Q : area de dosis de curas

Nivel r: area de aislamiento

Nivel s : area de interrogación

Nivel T :area de materiales para la interrogacion

Nivel v : area de odjetos de las personas tratadas

Nivel w : area de expedientes de tratados con éxito

Nivel y : area de expedientes de tratados en progreso

Nivel z :area de tratamiento y contencion de amenazas de rango ss

-peligro no entrar sin autorizacion y tarjeta ss-

Osea si se dice sala b-4se entenderá Sicologos de medio rango de relleno

El relleno pasa cuando no hay espacio en una sala o cuando el tratamiento esta a menos de 5 dias de terminar

Osea si dice z-10 significa

Sentro de consentracion de alto rango para persinas o entidades espesificas


	7. interrogacion ¿de que?

interrogacion ... ¿de que?

Liu: jefe exijo Una Explicación

Jefe: liu ..sera Mejor Que vengas te lo contratar explicando poco a poco equipo ss entrad a la sala y asi entenderan De que se Trata ESTO

-en la Sala-

jefe: en general fred PROSIGA

Fred: jefe no cree Que Ellos deberian Esperar afuera

Jefe: JMM ninguna Ellos Tienen Que saber de Que se Trata ESTO

Fred: esta bien prosigamos

: muy bien Florerias preguntarme Todo Lo Que Usted Quiera solitario le aviso Que esta cabando su tumba Propia

FLAP

fred le pego Una cachetada un jeff

Todos miraron la Esena con el horror

Fred: solistas Te Dire Que esta es mi Sala de Juegos y quiero del JUGAR Y Tu El Tiempo Que estes a qui IRA Bajo mis reglas te dire Como funciinan Las cosas a qui yo Pregunto Tu respondes - interrunpido

: y si no contestar quiero

FLAP

fred le pego otra cachetada

Fred: si no respondes ESTO Pasara-el Tomo una mosco y Sobre Puso lo ONU borrachín de metales el palanca Una ONU bajo y el mosco se electrocuto del tanto FUE Que El mosco se chamusco- imaginate la del que electricidad es de 10 bolteos alcalde seguramente ya notaste Que la silla Tiene contradictorio metalicas y Los Lugares Donde Te amarramos TIENE UNA ligera linia de cobre Seguro ya te habras Imaginado lo Que Pasara ... Cada Vez Que No respondas Lo Que yo quiero Recibiras Una Descarga Eléctrica Cada Vez ira Aumentando 10 bolteos mas asi Que de ti dependera Que No acabes Mucho peor Que El mosco_

.: asi Que Una interrogacion ... jajajajaja ironica-voz - Me Pregunto de que_


	8. asesinato

Asesinato

En La Mañana ~~~~~~

Punto De Vista liu

Me desperte de muy mal humor ESTABA aturdido con dolor de cabeza

de Cuando cieno Alrededor no lo reconoci

Liu homicida: estoy dode

Empese un tocar la cama y medi Cuenta de Que havia alguien mas en la cama Lentamente lo fui Descubriendo to view quien hera

Liu: - PERO QUE !

AAAAH joder De Repente todos los recuerdos Llegaron a mi mente

Joder hice el amor con mi hermano

Y párr colmo mi enemigo

Punto De Vista narradora

: liu dejame dormir joder

Liu lo toma del cuello y se ensima

Liu: Maldito Como te atreves a ESTAR tan Tranquilo Despues De Que Lo HICIMOS

Jeff .TK: HICIMOS? Jajajajaja me huele a manada yo te di la opsion de martarme o Hacer Lo Que HICIMOS y tu desideste hacerme tuyo asi Que Aguantate y comportate Como el hombre Que segun los eres y ASEPTA Las Consecuencias de tus Actos

Liu homicida: y Por Que abria de Hacerlo

: si esque los eres hombre

Liu homicida: HIJO DE P-

jeff del lo interunpe besandole apasionadamente tomandolo de los cachetes

Liu homicida: Pero Que coño te pasa

Jeff tk: dejame Dormir Y ademas estavas muy tenso asi que te relaje

Si Quieres Una podriamos Tener 2 ronda apesar de que ayer me rompiste mi culo Con tal de cansarte y que me dejes dormir Soy capaz de ESO

Liu homicida: Pero una cola ti te mosco pico

Jeff vuelve a besar una liu Pero Esta Vez el corresponde al beso

Jeff Tk: hermanito No Que sabia gustara te del tanto ESTO

Liu homicida: tonto ponte en cuatro

: di que me amas y lo hago

Liu homicida: Por Que abria de Decir Semejante cosa si tu sientes la TAMPOCO

: liu yo te amo yo de eco -

Es interrunpido por el sonido de la ONU telefono

Liu homicida: si bueno ... entiendo ... no, no es Posible ! .. aja si deacuerdo chico párrafo ya

Jeff Tk: quien hera ?

Liu homicida: hera del equipo me Tengo Que ir ningún salgas de aqui

: no prometo lo

Liu homicida: ENTONCES en solitario no hay causas Problemas O-

Es por interrunpido un beso suave de jeff

: this Amor busque lo que tu digas

Liu homicida: yo no soy tu amor si. soy tu enemigo

Jeff .TK: un enemigo al cual sea te acostaste con el

Liu se va hijo Decir nada mas el echo this revoltijo ONU

Punto De Vista liu

This Demasiado confundido Por Que dejaba Que isiera TODO ESO joder y lo peor que me gustaba Pero ESTO ya no hera Momento de Pensar en Ello havia algo mas Importante Ahora

Jack eyelles: Qué Bueno Que llegaste echale un ojo ONU ESTO

Slenderman: ESTO no se ve muy Seguido

Fui directo asi ONU cuarto El Cuerpo ESTABA destrozado tenia Mascas de garras

Liu homicida: jefe Que Lo Que Paso

Jefe: el jeneral fred FUE Asesinado ayer Pero No De Una Manera pulmones SUS normales fuerón explotados r el FUE Cuerpo destrozado no entiendo Que Pudo aver padado Pero tengo la Sospecha de Que Fue jeff el asesino

Liu homicida: eso es imposible señor CUANDO lo yeve al cuarto Me Quede Toda La Noche Con El

Jefe: ya veo Hubo algun repliege con el

Liu homicida: no Pero creo Que Ahora Es mas Importante protector Que clase de criatura ESTO iso

Jefe: si

Punto De Vista narradora

Mientras Tanto en odapyc

Jeff iba paseando por El Lugar despreocupadamente Hasta Que se topo con alguien

Ben drawned: vaya vaya Pero Que TENEMOS aqui

Jeff Tk: como Crecido Mucho ben

Ben drawned: perder centavo but Por Que tan despreocupado y feliz

: eso Interesa

Ben se Aserco y acorralo un jeff

Ben drawned: heres Una Como droga sin dejarte puedo

Ben trato de besar un jeff but this Hizo ONU movimiento en el cual sea un tumbo ben rodar lo iso por el aire Y Que dar en piso Como una rueda

Ben drawned: ITA ITA ITA ! jm mí Como lo Esperaba

: ni lo sueñes zelda

Ben drawned: no me rendire facil bronceado jeff

Jeff Tk: eso veo Como el mar es Momento de Sacar la verdad a la luz no hay decretos del lo

Ben drawned: Tienes salvarlos Que Hay razon

Jeff Tk: jmmm cuida de liu Cuando yo sin this

Ben drawned: no te preucupes lo hare

Continuará

Hola a todos Recordar Que Cada domingo actualizaré this historia si Estas Interesado en otra historia en mi tablero tengo los horarios de actualizacion de Todas Gracias por su Atención


	9. ¿que se traen exijo? ¡¡¡ una respuesta¡¡

Que se Traen .. exijo Respuesta

Hola lamento el DEBIDO RETRASO una ONU puto inconveniente Tuve Que Recorrer los horarios un dia Pero espero Que El siguiente sabado sí Haga Como Es debido..bueno disfrutad de la historia

Punto De Vista liu

Despues del incidente teniamos en solitario 12:00 horas párrafo Encontrar algo de vital importancia Importancia por lo general, del una estacion de policia siempre se Tiene Un Promedio de 48 horas párrafo TODO Pero Nosotros no al tratarse de algun espeluznante o Una criatura es desaparescan normales Que Cada cosa Que lleve un this ONU indicio asesinato no hera comun Desde Que se creo la Fundación odapyc no hay problema de Que Alguna Haya Amenaza Para La sociedad o Nosotros Hasta el rastrillo FUE Controlado e INCLUSO el mismísimo zalgo Pero claro TODO this Esfuerzo de Tener a todos los creepypastas Controlados conlleva un sacrificio de la ONU por la ONU alcalde y el párrafo zalgo se Tuvo Que Llegar ONU Acuerdo de dejarle Hacer Lo Que Quiera siempre y Cuando No torturas o compañero de una gente inocente sin INCLUSO asuste uo atormente ojo gente inocente Que osea EJEMPLO por un ONU Asesino una fria sangre lo podia matar torturar ect..huvo Varias clausulas en el contarto párr Evitar lagunas Y Que solo la peor jente y escoria pecado corazon Que pecado protection una zalgo

Diran Que Es cruel y blanlbla but error abuela El que Comete la Gente es Creer Que Es Lo perdon justicia el perdon siempre Se Puede odtener es mas el pecado Importar Lo Que agamos TENEMOS el perdon Pero hay algo Que es la Justicia y eso implicaciones Pagar he cometido con la Misma Moneda Pero asi Dębe Ser Sino el puro perdon existente Llevara una ANU tirania de la Cual se conllevara a la Destrucción de Nuestra raza y probablemente de Otras ..

Despues de 30 minutes fuímos al laboratorio registramos el perimetro completo Camaras de Seguridad Que indicaran cosa sospechos i buscos en cual sea el radar FUE La Sorpresa nada adsolutamente nada entro en el radar lo Que Causo Aun mas panico Es Que En Una camara lateral se vio Una figura but en el radar de calor no se this radar regustraba A Todo Ser vivo Que rondaba TODO el bosque Donde ESTABA odapyc apesar de eso La Misma figura FUE vista en tres camaras injerimos los Datos de la Localización y La Hora Pero el radar sin registro dio Alguno de Alguna cosa viva Entrando o saliedo ni Siquiera enerjia o algo ... nada ESTO Definitivamente iba un laterar al personal me dirigi alos Estudios para hoy toda en Todo Lo Que Pudiera

Jack eyelless Punto De Vista

Despues de la ESA gran revelacion osea el asesinato Preferí dirigirme Hacia odapyc ningún Se Porque talvez solo queria caminar y ESE Lugar es muy tranquilo adecir verdad y Tiene campos muy hermosos ... y Pero Que carajos ...

En ESE Momento vio un jeff ya ben

Ben drawned: no te preucupes lo hare

Carajos Corán en Pero Por Que OEN dos estan justos ? Que diablos ba a Hacer ben ? No tenia Tiempo para ESTO asi que fui Directamente a por ellos

Jack eyelles: HEY QUE USTEDES HACEN UNA RESPUESTA exijo

Ben drawned: jack que haces aqui Se Supone Que Estas Investigando el asesinato de fred

Eyelles Jack: y tu como sabes ESO

Ben drawned: eh ..por ..por Que Nos avisaron nos hicieron la llamada

Jack eyelles: but Cómo puedes saber eso es Cierto Que Nos llamaron Pero No nos dijieron quien hera la victima y tu Nunca fuiste ahi

Jeff t .k .: tranquilizante eyelles

Eyelles Jack: y tu Se Supone Que deberias Estar encerrado y ...

PUMMMNMMNNMNBAMMHGNN

Hola lamento la demora Varias Cosas tubo y pues bueno aqui Tienen el siguiente capitulo espero Que les gustado Haya


	10. wow

Wow

hola a todos me e retrasado de mas por los putos eventos Políticos y la ONU castigo

bueno e aqui el capitulo wow

pov Eyelles jack

se escucho ONU hera eso estruendo Una bomba estava Seguro Una 23 despues de eso Todo se Volvió negro para mi

eyelles jack: ah - 0 but ... ah paso

me levante con Una Enorme dolor del hospital de la ONU en la cabeza me di Cuenta Que ESTABA en Pero No hera de odapyc

? : Que Bueno Que ya despertaste

Eyelles jack: ah Pero Que jeff ..

: ah Qué Bueno Que ya despertaste Ahora dejame ver AEE Heridas

eyelles jack: ah -

sin Tuve o no se Porque No me nege

joder era el dolor terrible en Estós momentos Realmente lamentaba las reabilitaciones de Humanidad

Grasias un Ello mi piel es parte volvio un estadi lo normal de su parte que me Daba de sensibilidad joder

el inyecto algo en mi cabeza y empezo un sobarme ONU de la estafa aceite

al instante me soroje el me estava Dando Atención y Siendo suave con migo

: se siente bien, dejame ver, fuerte tks El Golpe FUE Demasiado

eyelles jack: que por tan atento ..ahc dolio

jeff.t .k: lo siento ..una Vez que te recuperes te comentare Todo por lo Mintras descansa ..

ESTABA Demasiado cansado el masaje FUE Bastante placentero la unica persona que me abia Tratado asi fue mi Madre me acurruque en la cama el me tapo con la sabana blanca

Una Vez que me desperte ya me havia Recuperado del golpe asi Que sali de ESE cuarto y oi murmuros

Entre de Cuando No Pude Creer Lo Que vi y oi

:. Pero ..- Como decia poco dolido ONU

Ben drawned: me temo Que es asi

Jeff Tk: Por Que, ? Como Se Supone Que ..- se le corto la voz y CALLP En medio del llanto

Ben drawned: Por El Momento Que aselerar TENEMOS TODO y completarlo lo los antes Posible no hay Podemos Darnos el lujo de fallar o de Tener retrazos se que sera doloroso Jeff but Si Quieres SALVAR un liu tendras Que Hacerlo es mas si Fallamos todos terminaremos muertos al final de

Wow Realmente jeff se veia corrió tierno e inocente queria ir y consolarlo Pero millas de dudas se adentrarpn en mi ¿Que Tiene Que Hacer jeff Porque dados Algo sobre SALVAR un liu yaa todos o terminaremos muertos

Ben drawned: acaso tu madre no te enseño un tocar

Me sor prendi vastante jeff paro de llorar y se limpio las lagrimas

Rapido

Ben drawned: vamos no te agas El Sordo sal

Yo sali de mi escondite

Jack eyelles: Pero tu ben Porque Tu Actitud

Ben drawned: tks es por eso que me agradan ni solos Los Mocosos en estorbo ONU y retrazan

Jeff Tk: jack deverias Estar reposando vamos ven te rebisare

Dijo jalando un gato al antiguo cuarto en El que ESTABA

Jeff Tk: pon te boca un bajo

Jack eyelles: De que hablaban recuqrda Que Cuando Tu Me Dijiste Que me despertara contarias

Jeff Tk: estabien Pero Te sentiras muy traicionado despues de Lo Que escucharas

**** Pasa Hora Media Una

Eyelles Jack: no no .. eso no es verdad ninguna Posible Ser Florerias

: es asi Como lo Oyes los creepypasta estan un ESE grado de peligro estan expuestos yo por Regrese mi hermano no pienso Verlo morir en ESE Lugar por algo Que No Fue culpa Suya ni de nadie de lis que estan ahi el Tiene La culpa de todo un but Ahora Mismo el is also contra relog si los 12,14 lo encuentran aleta del juego ONU compañero jacke Para El but si CONSIGUE los antes matornos a todos y odtener Nuestras almas jacke compañero párr Nosotros ben un estado colavorando con migo FUE uno de los Presentes de ESE dia de la cuna el eco de un sistema operativo protegido a ustedes ya mi hermano .el se rindio Que queriendo matar uno por uno but this resulto mejor plan de y matara a 2 pajaros de Tiro Solo Un

Jack eyelles: asi Que eso es ya veo

Ben drawned: Ahora Que lo salva espero Que No estorbes

Jack eyelles: Pero por Que Estas bronceado Cambiado ben

Ben drawned: oye se le llama actuacion nadie jamas sospechara de ONU Niño lento párrafo Comprender Las cosas t ..tks adorables Realmente los eres molesto eyelles

Jack eyelles: hey oye ! Mira enani tu no .-

Ben lo jala de playera asta ponerko Cerca de su personaje

Ben drawned: no escuchame tu ami si Colmas mi paciencia no dudare en darte de comer un los 12,14 entendiste los antes te aguantaba Pero Ahora Que sabes TODO mo heno Necesidad de ACTUAR Entendido eyelles

Ben venta de la havitacion

: no le agas Caso es algo gruñon- dados secandose ALGUNAS lagrimas- recuestate y descansa ne ~ ahorita te traigo tu comida

DIJO párrafo salir de la habitacion ¿Pero algo lo detuvo

Eyelles jack: Por Que amable bronceado

Jeff Tk: tranquilo asi era mi Actitud de pequeño y me gusta mas que la sicópata Pero No dudare en usarla si es Necesario

DIJO ESTO para después salir

Es Realmente lindo y amable

Mo Pude haberme enamorado de mi ex enemigo o si

Asido Demasiado en un dia

wow


	11. otravez wow esto definitivamenteescliche

Otaves wow

Punto De Vista slenderman

Hoy habia Sido Un Dia Bastante ajitado ESTO Cada Vez era mas ajitado me diriji asi el cuartel de la Resistencia de aunque era verdad la Una casa de no mas de dos pisos Seguramente se Preguntan

Wtf pues veran ase poco me avia Encontrado con jeff los antes De que fueramos un capturarlo Realmente ben y yo mereciamos ONU oscar por la actuació Seguro nadie se imaginaba Que cooperabamos párrafo ayudae un psicópata suelto ONU Pero el era Realmente dulce abia puesto m mi ojo en el Pero No hera el unico ben también teniamos ONU odio de mujeres En otras Palabras odio en silencio

Decho Ahora Mismo ando llegando

Slenderman: jeffry ~~~~

Ben drawned: ERES sabias del lo acosador ONU no ?

Slenderman: ja! Mira nada mas quien me lo vino a Dejar el enano caliente

Ben drawned: maldito poste de pene jecutre

Punto De Vista narradora

Y ESE FUE El Inicio De Una batalla

Punto De Vista jeff

Despues de Dejar un gato En la cama me dirigi a la cosina un PreparAR la comida párrafo slenderman CUANDO Llegara un Decir verdad me gusta mucho cocinar en mi Nines lo Hacia Mucho me gustaba prepararle POSTRES un liu Pero he aquí Deje de Hacer CUANDO mi padre medijo Que era eso párrafo NIÑAS Y maricones

Bawwe !

Pero que fui a la entrada to view Que slenderman y ben se estavan peliando

O no, no otravez

Me puse en medio párr Evitar Que se golperan y funciono

Jeff Tk: Pero Que diablos les pasa this yaces la decima Vez joder deberian Sentirse avergonzados

En rapido movimiento ONU los Bolque los jale de las orejas y les di una cachetada

Jeff Tk: su comida ya esta Lista los espero en la cosina

Punto De Vista slenderman

Maldito enano ESTO FUE su culpa

Punto De Vista ben drawned

Maldito fideo con Complejo de pene pequeño

Ambos Punto De Vista

JEFF SERA MIO


	12. alejate es mio

alejate es mio

pov jeff.t.k

Despues de esa ajitada noche me lavante temprano la verdad queria quedarme pero no podia

Faltaba poco me acerqué a su mejilla y le di un suave beso

Jeff.t.k: no te preucupes pronto estaremos juntos solo. ...esperame ...oni-san-susurro_

Despues de irme regrese al cuartel y fui a ver a jack a asegurarme de que aya comido yo me havia vuelto blando había que aceptarlo cuando ocurrio lo de los 12.14 todo cambio tenia nervios ansias avia veces en que me preocupaba de mas y otras en las que me perdia como si no existiera ahora quiza solo trataba de enmendar mis errores ...no... de echo no todo lo que estoy haciendo lo ago por oni-san por que de echo solo me arrepiento en el aspecto de que liu no lo aprueba es raro en mas de un sentido solo quiero salvarte a ti el sentimiento de necesidad de preocupacion el sentimiento de ...amor logro recuperar mi cordura pero el amor es locura y a la vez demasiado ciego solo lo demas me importa porqué a liu mi oni-san le importa

Pov slenderman

Llege al cuartel general buscando a jeff pero no lo encontre solo vi a jack desayunando

Jack eyelles : pero slenderman que haces tu aqui!

Slenderman : obio soy parte del plan tarado asi que jeff te anduvo atendiendo eh

Jack eyelles : si y que

Slenderman : bueno seguramente te abras dado cuenta que no es mala persona

Y ..bueno ya sabes

Jack eyelles : de que hablas?

Slenderman : jmm jeff es mio asi que alejate de el o te rompere todo lo que se llama cuerpo

Pum -se abre la puerta de un portaso

Ben drawned : jajajajaja tuyo yo yegue primeto asi que apartate fideo y tu también ceguetaz

Jack eyelles : jaja hay pero que chistoso nada se a decidido a un yo puedo ganar en esto-*pero que estoy diciendo estoy peliando por jeff- re cuerden que yo también entre a la contienda

Hola gracias por la espera probto estarab tres capitulos seguidos mas pero son algo cortos bueno chaou y feliz clima vacacional


	13. cayendo uno a uno parte 13

cayendo uno a uno parte 1/3

Hola gracias por la espera se podria decir que se me fue el Internet por una semana luego volvieron a cortar la línea y se fue una semana mas asi que me fui a donde havia Internet bueno a qui esta el capitulo cayendo uno a uno parte 1 constara de 3 partes esta y otras dos sin más demora aqui el capitulo

Pov jeff

Cuando llegué al cuartel , sé escucho unos cuantos golpes secos , espere un poco hasta que se escucho un furte golpe y un grito desgarrador de ...BEN!

Jeff.t.k : que está pasando aquí!¡-entra euforicamente -ben!

Ben estaba en el suelo al parecer su brazo estaba fracturado,

Mire hacia slenderman y jack que se en contraban con varios moretones , rasguños y un poco rasgada la ropa pero que paso aquí acaso...

Jeff.t.k: Estuvieron peleando!¿por que?!

Jack eyelles : lo siento jeff no quisimos...

Jeff.t.k :¡NO QUISIERON QUE! BEN ESTA HERIDO POR ESTA TONTA PELEA! ...Y TU EYELLES NO DEBISTE PELEAR EN TÚ ESTADO ACTUAL ! ... Y Tú SLENDERMAN NO PENSÉ QUE FUERAS TAN BESTIA A SU HABITACION ¡AHORA!

Slenderman y jack agachan la cabeza y se ban ben al parecer estaba inconsciente

Despues de una hora

Ben : ah mi cabeza que paso- dijo somnoliento-

Jeff.t.k : te golpiaste la cabeza y caiste inconsciente te rompiste el hueso del brazo pero estaras bien gracias a que te puse el yeso de inmediato ...en que pensabas ben despues de todo pensaba que eras mas maduro que esto ...te dejare descansar bendre luego

Despues de curar ben me fui al cuarto de slenderman necesitaba

Por que estaban peliando y preguntarle a jack no era una opción el tenia que descansar como ben

Toc toc

Pov narradora

Toque la puerta hasta que oí un pase

Jeff .t.k : slenderman por que?

Slenderman acorralo a jeff contra la pared

Slenderman : tu porque crees

Slenderman trato de besar a jeff pero este en un rapido movimiento lo esquivó

Jeff .t.k : slenderman yo ya tengo a alguien

Slenderman : no me voy a rendir tan facil

Jeff.t.k : hay alguien mas que te quiere

Slenderman : pero yo te quiero ti

Jeff.t.k : pero yo no y no ba a pasar por que simplemente no puedo verte de esa manera

Slenderman : pero

Jeff.t.k : pierdes el tiempo con migo solo tienes que ver mas aya y veras lo mucho que esa persona te quiere, bueno en realidad no se si se le puede considerar persona es mas bien un...espectro espíritu? ? Cosa?

Pero bueno el punto esque el amor ya yegara ya lo veras

Slenderman : no creo poder olvidarte

Jeff.t.k : las cicatrices sanan

Slenderman : no las cicatrices no sanan las heridas lo hacen

Jeff .t.k: si pero hay una diferencia las heridas pueden sanar solas las cicatrices requieren de algo mas para sanar en este caso a alguien mas

Jeff sale de la habitacion dejando a slenderman algo deprimido pero las palabras de jeff le hicieron algo de bien

Hasta aqui la primera parte la segunda bendra muy pronto


	14. cayendo uno a uno parte 23

cayendo uno a uno parte 2/3

Hola aquí la segunda parte

Pov jeff

Después dé lo sucedido con slenderman comprendí el por qué dé la pelea a joder supongo que lo sabía pero jack desde cuando siente atracción por mi ase sólo unos días me queria encerrar en una caja dé la cuál no quería que saliera tengo que aclarar primero las cosas con ben

Me meti al cuarto donde descansaba ben

Pov narradora

Jeff.t.k : ben ya se porqué se pelearon tu, slenderman y jack

Ben :...-se voltea en la cama-

Y..

Jeff.t.k: bueno yo quería decirte que realmente lo siento

Ben : te gusta liu verdad

Jeff.t.k : asi es pero eso tú ya lo sabias

Ben : pense que era simplemente amor de hermanos

Pero bueno ya venía preparándome para este golpe

Jeff.t.k : realmente lo siento ...pero cuento con tigo para el ataque

Ben : jajajajaja. .. claro cuando lo haremos

Jeff.t.k : dentro de 1 día prepararemos todo y al siguiente. ..

Ben : jaque...

Jeff.t.k : Maté

Pov jeff

Después de hablar con ben que damos como buenos amigos ahora solo faltaba jack ..


	15. cayendo uno a uno parte 33

cayendo uno a uno parte 3/3

Pov jeff

Me diriji asia el cuarto donde estaba jack entre sin pedir permiso y lo mire estaba deprimido por obias razones wue tratar con enamorados es difícil y agotador que bueno que no hay otro

Pov narradora

Jeff se sento junto a jack y le toco el hombro

Jack : quien es ?

Jeff.t.k : eh?

Jack : la persona que te gusta

Jeff.t.k : es alguien que tu ya conoces y por cierto porqué? ?..

Jack : me enamore de ti no lose fue repentino hasta yo sigo norteado por eso

Jeff.t.k : bueno si te enamoras tan facil no tardaras en olvidarme y encontrar a alguien

:3

Jack : ja..ja..- rie sarcasticamente- muy grasioso

Jeff le extiende la mano

Jeff.t.k : amigos ?

Jack estrecha la mano de jeff

Jack : amigos

Jeff.t.k : muy bien me voy tengo algo que preparar porfavor yevale esto a ben y que se lo tome antes de la comida si -dice dando una pastilla

Jack : de acuerdo , adiós

Jeff : adiós

Jeff se despide de jack con un abrazo y se ba dejando a ben y a jack solos en el cuartel ya que slenderman se fue para el bosque a poner en orden sus ideas

Mañana nuevo capitulo


	16. final parte 12

final parte 1/2

Pov jeff

Despues de haver dejado a los demas monitorie sus acciones apesar de todo me intrigo lo que pasaria slenderman al pareser salio al fondo del bosque mientras que jack y ben se quedaron

Y si se lo preguntan esque hay camaras y yo puedo checarlas atraves de mi telefono

Al parecer ben salio de su cuarto o esta tomando y luego llego jack jm al parecer ya son amigos

Despues de checar me diriji a donde estaba liu tenia que verlo

Le diria a liu todo lo que se y Despues le diria el plan ya que mañana se devia ejecutar

Pov liu

Cuando desperte cual fue mi sorpresa jeff no estaba ...maldicion no se porque esperaba que jeff estuviera a mi lado

Me vesti para ir a la cocina tenia hambre algo olía bastante bien

Y ahi frente a mi 3 platos de comida , una jarra de agua de sandia y un vaso de chocomil uno hera de una sopa rara hera cremosa y parecia de elote y champiñones el otro de milanesa una guarnición de espageti con queso derretido con crema una guarnición de mole y otra de arroz con platano y zanahoria el ultimo tenia pai de limon con galleta maria y algo que no havia visto una tasa de cafe caliente con una nota

Jeff :

Liu , tube que irme a atender unos asuntos personales ,volvere hasta el anochecer asi que te prepare de desayunar y por aparte esta la comida para comer en la tarde cuando llegue yo prepare la cena espero que te guste la comida

Atentamente : tu hermano

Pd : te amo

Ok ... espereb dijo que havia preparado la comida ?...

Fui corriendo al refrigerador y efectivamente havia comida eran 3 platos el primero espagueti el segundo hera enchiladas suizas de salsa de jitomate con enchiladas de molo el tercero hera un pedazo de gelatina de limón...

Wow a que puta hora le dio tiempo de hacer todo esto

Ah como sea

Me sente y probe bocado y ...o por dios ESTO ESTA RIQUISIMO

Joder pero que delicia...

Pov normal

Y asi fue como liu comio y sigui comiendo

En una parte recondita del bosque

Pov slenderman

Estaba debastado sinceramente

Me fui a sentar bajo de mi arbol fovorito

Estaba a punto de llorar pero

?: slenderman que haces aqui

Slenderman : Masky? Que haces aqui se supone que deberias estar con los proxys en la sesión de medicación

Masky : pa si resulta que con el ataque a odapyc en una de esas las sustancias que nos proporciona estan destruidas

Slenderman : wow a sido una semana muy alocada

Masky : si la mayoría entro en pánico ya no se sabe que hacer

Slenderman : si

Masky : y tu que ases aqui

Slenderman : bueno recapitulando un poco

Masky : sobre que?

Slenderman : alguna vez as tenido un amor platónico? ?

Masky : si o bueno no lose con exactitud

Slenderman : bueno en estos momentos estoy destrozado por eso ,jm al parecer vivire toda mi vida solo

Masky : no porqué esa persona no te quiera significa que te quedes solo es decir almenos eres...tu ...sabes alto? Bueno el punto esque no solo tienes puntos malos sino también buenos

Slenderman : aja si aquien le podria gustar alguien como yo

Masky : bueno quizas ...-sonrojado e de aclarar que Masky no tiene mascara - em

Slenderman : masky esta bien parece que tienes fiebre - se levanta y se acerca a masky agachando la cabeza

Masky se sonroja mas y con un pequeño saltito le da un beso casto y corto a slenderman

Slenderman : -sorprendido - Masky

Masky : pues a mi

Slenderman : eh?

Masky : a mi me gustas

Slenderman : yo... no se que decir estoy bastante sorprendido

Masky :-jala la corbata de slenderman asi abajo- no tienes porque decir algo- lo besa y embuelbe sus brazos al rededor del cuello de slenderman

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban acostados masky abajo y slenderman arriba el beso se hizo frenética mente

Masky : as me tuyo

Slenderman : eh?

Masky : !que me agas el amor !

MALDITA sea!

Slenderman : esta bien pero no te enojes

Pov Masky

Esto me parecia ireal pero aqui estaba apunto de hacer el amor con lo que mas amo en el mundo aunque esto alparecer fue mucho para el ya que estaba algo atolondrado pero ahora no importaba

Pov slenderman

Eh de admitir que fue como si me arrollara un camion pero ahora estaba excitado no sabia que hacer asi que solo segui

Pov normal

Entre tantos besos se comenzaron a desvertir hasta que dar completamente desnudos

Masky : ah..ah slenderman estas duro

Masky se puso a la altura de la hombria de slenderman y comenzo a chupar el miembro de slenderman ,pero por lo largo de este solo se pudo meter la mitad de este

Slenderman : ah ahg a ña ah masky ah

Slenderman se corrio en la boca de masky parte de este mismo se resbalaba se boca mientras tragaba

Masky : ah ah~ fue muy bueno -dijo lamiendose los labios

slenderman en ese momento vio irresistible a masky con uno se sus tentaculos empezo a maseajar el miembro de masky y el utro lo metia en la entrada de masky el otro lo metio en la boca de masky mientras que los demas lo sostenian de brazos y piernas

Slenderman : ah ah ah as ..- * demasiado lindo *-

Despues de unos cuantos minutos slenderman puso su pene presionando la entrada de masky

Masky : ah ah joder metela ya!

Slenderman : he he kufu~ pero que ansioso

Masky : a solo nia ...hazlo!

Slenderman se me tio de una sola estocada masky en ese momento se contrajo dentro apretando mucho a slenderman

Masky : kia! Ñia dema...siad..demasiado grande ah

Slenderman : ah relajate o sera peor

Masky : ah ah..

Despues de un rato masky se comenzó a relajar y mover frenéticamente las caderas

Slenderman puesta la lus verde

Se puso a embestir a masky lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que llegaron al climax

Masky : AH SLENDER!

slenderman : ah Masky!

Despues de esa encantadora ocasión slenderman se llevo a masky ya que este se havia desmayado mientras tanto jeff havia conseguido ver la mayoría de lo que susedio atraves de una camara portable que se escpndia en un arbol ya que en el camino

Se decidio por checar todas la camaras atraves del teléfono

Pov jeff

Wow esto es demasiada información por un dia sabia que esto iba a pasar pero no hoy y todo en el mismo dia ...jode creo que me traumatize

Bueno como sea ya son las 7:34

La casa de liu ya esta cerca

Pov normal

Despues de 3 minutos de camino llego a la casa de liu

Jeff sin mas abrio la puerta puesto que le havia sacado e un cajon de la recamara de liu una copia de la llave

Liu : jeff?

Jeff.t.k : ya estoy aqui liu ..sientate

Liu : la explicación

Jeff.t.k : veras ase 1 año antes de la creación de odapyc una entidad de creepypasta cercana a zalgo asesino a la familia monrro's un 3 enero de 2001

La familia consistía en los abuelos paternos el tio los padres y sus 7 hijos esa noche se descuartizo brutalmente a todos excepto al padre el cual logro escapar desde entonces el le desarrollo una fobia a los creepypasta puesto que toda su familia fue asesinado por uno el cual ya solo existe en una forma de poder llamado el darkchris

Pero este poder tenia diferentes formas y esensias era bastante poderoso pero manipulable para

Aquellos que tenian el poder suficiente para dominarlo de echo en uno de sus portadores era tan ambisioso que queria ser mas poderoso que el darkchris y de ahi nacio los 12.14 Ellos destrullen a cualquir cosa que porte el darkchris

El plan fue moldear el darkchris para ponerlo en odapyc y asi atraer a los 12.14 luego pasarselo a el para que los 12.14 lo destruyan y acaben con esta farsa antes de que explote odapyc con todos los creepypasta adentro

Liu : espera ¿explotar?

Jeff.t.k: mañana al anochecer se les pedira a todos los creepypasta estar en odapyc su jefe puso explosivos desde hace medio año cuando se dio cuenta de que no podia matarlos uno a uno asique lo elaboro bien no?

Liu : y la muerte de fred?y la explosión y los asaltos

Jeff.t.k : veras fred accidentalmente adsorvio parte de mi darkchris como ya te dije es moldeable y manipulable puede incluso pasarse a un odjeto pero este irradea el poder por lo tanto los 12.14 lo pueden rastrar fred no supo como controlarlo asi que los 12.14 lograron encontarlo en cuanto las explociones y el asalto su jefe al parecer se entero de que havia parte de poder del darkchris en las instalaciones eso fue un intento desesperado de desaserse de el busco pero al final no encontro nada devido a eso adelanto todo asu que nosotros también tuvimos que adelantarnos

...ahora solo queda una cosa ¿estas con nosotros?

Liu : si

Fuiu Despues de reescribir estoy agotada lamentablemante el mero final no sera mucho y tardara porque obviamente dejare hasta las siguientes vacaciones asi que has luego


	17. final 22

final 2/2

Jey porfin el bendito final recuerden que esta historia finaliza aqui y para aquel que le interese se empesara a actualizar la historia eres mio ghoul el

Pov jeff

El plan se ejecuta ahora era bastante simple sacar a todos los creepypasta de odapyc pasar parte del poder al jefe y poner lo demas en odapyc para asi atraer a los 12.14

..

..si facil no?

Pov narradora

En estos momentos liu mando a llamar a todo el personal

Mientras que slenderman fue a hablar con el jefe

Ben esta esperando la señal para abrir la ruta de escape

Y jeff se encargara de atraer a los 12.14 esta colocando un camino para ser guiado al jefe

Liu estaba sacando a todos por una parte trasera

Mientras tanto

Slenderman : jefe nesesito hablar con usted urgentemente

Jefe : estabien slenderman vamos a mi oficina

Llegando a la oficina

Slenderman : jefe he querido perdirle mi retiro ee odapyc

Jefe : que! No puesdes aser eso

Slenderman : claro que puedo jefe tengo todos mis expedientes en orden -le pasa un sobre-

Jefe : -los toma- jajaj ho no tu no te iras no sin antes aser esto - saca una pistola y dispara.

Slenderman se teletransporta

Y le quita la pistola y lanza in disparo asia la ventana

Pov ben

Ben : - biendocon unos vincularse - la señal-

Pov narradora

Jefe : pero que se supone que te quitaron ese poder no...- cae desmayado-

Jeff : devemos irnos los 12.14 biene en camino

Slenderman : -asiente-

Salen corriendo asia el area s4

Ben : rapido debemos irnos!

Jeff.t.k : maldita sea solo tengo dos piernas drawned! !

Slenderman : callense y corran los 12.14 ya estan entrando

Salen disparados atraves de un ducto

Ben : joder a la proxima tomamos las escalera

Jeff.t.k : es cierto que dolio pero admite que fue emocionante como un tobogan largo o una montaña rusa

Slenderman : yo jamas e subido a una montaña rusa TT^TT

ben : o de ahi biene lo amargado

Slenderman : hijo de..

Y asi comenso una pelea epica

Nooo no es cierto

En otro lado

Liu les explico a los creepypasta que havia pasado todos se fueron despues de eso

Odapyc estaba siendo consumida la mayo ria de creepypasta abandonaron los alrededores de odapyc

La amenaza havia pasado

Pov liu

Me encontraba empacando mis cosas a diferencia de lis demas yo no teniA un lugar pensado para irme

Jeff.t.k : a donde iras

Liu : no lo se lejos de aqui supongo

Jeff t.k : sabes hay una casa muy hermosa cerca de las playas de puerto escondido no te gustaria vivir con migo

Liu : hmm no lo creo aun eres un asesino

Jeff.t.k : tu igual

Jeff se acerca a liu y le besa y este sede

Jeff : solo tienes que venir con migo y te mostrare como volver a amar

Liu solto una pequeña carcajada

Liu : la oferta es tentadora pero a un no estoy del todo convencido

Jeff.t.k : conque te haces del rogar eh bueno te convensere entonces

Jeff jalo a liu al cuarto

Al fin Despues de tantos años los dos se tienen a si mismos recuperaron lo que siempre an anelado una familia

...

Lose pesimo final no soy buena para los finales pero bueno tengo pensado un epílogo de como se desarrollaron esta pareja y las demas pero no se que piensen ustedes


End file.
